thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Nico Glielmi/AZ:Una Historia Argentina Capitulo 15: Bajo tierra parte 3
(Alejandro) Vi a Nico ser mordido y desmayarse, dispare a los caminantes que se le acercaban, Eze venía a mi lado. -Julián, cerra la reja!-El mecánico se aproximo y .la cerro, un caminante intento morderle el hombro pero antes Alfredo y disparo con su BREN, estaba en el puesto de francotirador dentro del hotel, rodeamos a Nico, le disparamos a los caminantes faltantes, eran muchos, en ese momento, Agostina cambio lugares con Al y el bajo corriendo, se acerco a nosotros y se puso a Nico al hombro, disparos y machetazos, sangre… Eze y yo, espalda y espalda acabábamos con los caminantes, uno a uno caían muertos nuevamente en el suelo, a nuestros pies… vi a Daniela, por un segundo creí que la habían devorado, estaba disparando desde uno de los arboles, unos segundos después acabamos con los muertos, enterré mi machete en la tierra, Eze enfundo su pistola, mande a Félix y Matías a revisar las otras rejas… no podía creer lo que veía, un yaguareté salto y mordió el brazo de Eze hasta arrancarlo, lo mate y un mono me mordió el cuello, lo golpe y le enterré el machete en la cabeza, Eze se estaba desangrando, Félix vino y le quemo la herida, dispare a los 3 yaguaretés que venían por mí, nos atacaban a montones, Julián había caído y tenía a 2 monos y mapaches sobre él, los mate y lleve a Eze adentro, ahí estaba Alfredo y Nico, ambos hablaban, me acerque. -Si lo haces hazlo rápido amigo.-dijo Nico a Al, después volteo y me miro- si pasa… debes hacerlo tu, Mari no… ella no…-Negué con la cabeza, y le dije que él no podía morir, me hizo prometerle que lo mataría si el moría por el desangro.-Debes prometerme que si muero tu me remataras, nadie debe hacerlo… solo vos. Al, amigo, cuida a Daniela y al grupo tu y el grandote… ahora hazlo, que sea rápido. -Deja de lloriquear, sobrevivirás, yo lo hice y no soy ni la mitad de fuerte que tu, ahora no grites, aun lidian con los animales afuera.-Alfredo le hizo un torniquete a Nico en el brazo, puso su macheteen el brazo y lo alzo, Nico cerró los ojos y con su mano izquierda toco el collar que nos unía, Alfredo tomo impulso…Nico abrió los ojos…golpeo la madera y la mano cayó al suelo, Nico grito y Alfredo le cauterizo la herida, y le vendo el muñón, Nico se desmayo y Alfredo le tomo el pulso, seguía vivo, mire a un costado y vi a Héctor, aun respiraba, el que me preocupaba era Eze, el yaguareté le arranco el brazo, le habíamos cauterizado la herida, pero se la vende y le tome la temperatura, todo estaría bien, Alfredo tomo su AK-47 y salió afuera, hice lo mismo, no había perdidas, habían dos sujeto extraños sacándole la piel a uno de los felinos, con el codo golpee a Alfredo y los señale, me puse al hombro mi ballesta y saque la pistola, Al hizo lo mismo. -Tiren el cuchillo-Dijo Al, el sujeto con barba lo miro y deslizo su mano a la espalda -Te disparare si sacas tu arma.-Los dos hombres se desarmaron.-Tu nombre -Pablo, Pablo Smiht. -Y vos?-Dijo Al -Fernando Bosio. -Si no bajan sus armas tendrán ambos una bala en la pierna…-Dijo una voz atrás mío, voltee y me sorprendí al ver que era Mari, guardamos nuestras armas y ella corrió a abrazarlos, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan feliz…-TIOS! TIOS! CUENTENME TODO!-Esto era extraño, le palmee la espalda y me disculpe, traje a Mari conmigo y le dije. -Mordieron a Nico.-Ella se sorprendió y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.-Lo amputamos, está en la enfermería, deberías ir a verlo.- Después de eso la bese en la frente, llame a Alfredo y nos pusimos a controlar las rejas. (flashback) San Luis, un año antes del apocalipsis, en las calles todos van tranquilos, entre esas personas estan Eze y Alejandro, los cuales van a un club a jugar al fùtbol, pero en ese instante, pasa algo, una señora pasa por ahi y un tipo le saca el bolso, Eze confiado decide perseguirlo, pero el tipo no se rinde, y entonces ambos llegan a un callejòn sin salida, donde Eze le dice - bueno, ya no tenes a dodne ir, ahora deme el bolso que le robò a la señora -, y el tipo saca un bereta, con al cual apunta a Eze, y le dice - jeje, mirate a vos pibe, estas amenazando a un tipo que tiene una pistola y vos not enes nada, solo andate y olvidemos esto -, Eze dice que no con la cabeza, y el tipo dice - bueno, no me dejas mas opciòn -, entonces empieza a disparar y Eze solos e esconde atras de una pared pensando, y el tipo dice - ¡dale pibe! ¡¿no que eras valiente?! ¡veni ahora a hacerte el heroe! -, entonces a Eze solo se le ocurre algo, encuentra en el piso una botella de vidrio vacìa, y la tira hacia el tipo, el cual intenta disparar pero falla, y la botella le pega en la cabeza, Eze aprovecha y va hacia èl lo màs ràpido que puede, le pega en el estòmago, le saca la pistola y le pega en la frente, dejandolo inconsciente, agarra el bolso, y Alejandro llega a la escena, le pregunta a Eze què paso, y èl dice como respuesta - hice lo correcto, ahora antes de ir al partido hay que devolverle el bolso a la señora ¿te parece? -, ambos deciden ir a devolverlo, sin saber lo que a Eze le esperarìa un tiempo despuès. (Nico) Vi como Al me cortaba la mano, escuche el ruido que hizo al caer… Desperté, tenía polvo rojizo en mis manos y mi camisa blanca , me lleve la mano a la oreja que hacia meses Alexandro me había cortado y la sentí ahí, quise tomar m i puñal, había un zombie a uno 3 metros, pero no estaba ahí, ni mi pistola, me acerque por atrás y le rompi el cuello, sentí una voz atrás. -Ya no eres el dulce niño al que conocía…-Voltee, allí estaba parada mi madre. -Ya no má… ya no, vi mucho desde que moriste. -Has cuidado muy bien a Mari, ven siéntate aquí a mi lado.-Ella se sento en una silla echa de madera en el mirador, me sente en el que estaba al lado y vi la bandera Argentina ondular por el viento en su mástil. -Donde estoy? -Donde crees? -Me hace acordar al Parque Sierra de las Quijadas, este es el mirador, y todo aquello es el Potrero de la Aguada. -Pues ahí estamos, has cuidado muy bien de Mari estos 2 años.-Hice caso omiso a lo que me dijo y le hice dos preguntas. -Porque nunca me dijiste que era adoptado? Quienes son mis padres? -Vamos bajo tierra, allá a Farallones, al gran botellón.-Caminamos durante dos horas hasta que ella rompió el silencio. -Tus padres murieron en un accidente, cuando tenías 2 semanas, una mujer te entrego, y cuando creciste, creciste con el apellido de tu padre adoptivo, nunca te lo dije porque no quería perderte.-Ella me miro a los ojos, los tenia vidriosos, llegamos al gran botellón, salte al agua del lugar y me bañe con esa agua sucia, después de secarme y abrazar a mi madre, me senté. -Ma… esto es real? -Esta pasando en tu mente, pero no significa que no sea real. -Estoy muerto? -Es tu decisión -A que te refieres? -Perdiste mucha sangre ahí… Tienes razones para vivir, una hermana, amigos, una novia y una hijo, un grupo por quienes luchar. -Dijiste hijo? -Dijiste que estábamos en Quijadas no? Pues creo que podrías recorrer un sendero. Te amo hijo, pero ahora vienes conmigo?-Dijo tendiéndome una mano, yo la tome y la bese. -Me acompañas. -Siempre lo hare.-Dijo y ambos recorrimos el camino que me devolvería a la vida… (flashback) un par de semanas despuès del suceso del robo ocurre algo, Eze esta en su casa, su mamà le pide que saque la basura, es de noche, èl la saca, y entonces siente que alguien le esta apuntando, y una voz le dice - escuchame pibe, haces o decis algo y juro que te rejo un tiro en la cabeza, te voy a llevar con mis compañeros ¿queres ir por el camino facil o el dificil? -, entonces el tipo le pega a Eze en la cabeza dejàndolo inconsciente, y mirandolo dice - el facil -, y lo sube a la camioneta blanca que tiene las ventanas de la puerta de atras tapadas con diarios viejos, al subirlo en la camioneta hay otro tipo adentro, ese resulta ser Simon, el cual lo ayuda a subirlo, cierran las puertas; y despuès de un rato Eze despierta en una habitaciòn pequeña apenas alumbrada por una lamparita en el techo, està atado a una silla, esta muy confundido, entonces entra el tipo que enfrentò la otra vez, el cual le dice - vaya vaya vaya, miren lo que tenemos aca, es el heroe, hiciste mal en hacerte el valiente pibe, mira a donde fuiste a parar, preparate ahora, porque por lo que me hiciste ese dìa te vamos a hacer cosas peores -, y ese tipo no se equivoca, porque a Eze le esperarìan cosas muy malas. (Nico) Abrí los ojos, mire al costado y allí se hallaba Alfredo, me enderece y obxserve sorprendido la falta de mi mano. -Cuanto dormí Al? -8 meses. Te has perdido de mucho! -8 MESES! De que me perdí!? -Alejandro y Eze murieron por una granada que arrojaron Los Indios. -QUE!? COMO DIABLOS..? DANIELA Y MARI!? -Oh amigo… amigo lo siento, tenia Mari atrás mío, Daniela estaba llorando sobre el cuerpo de Alejandro y vi como una bala le atravesó el cráneo… y Mari, la pequeña, un yaguareté la devoro ante mis ojos, Agostina y Julián murieron también… murieron muchos, solo quedamos Matias, Pablo tu y yo… -Oh dios… no puedo creerlo-dije llorando con mis manos tapando mis ojos. -Ahora la cosa es que te jodi de una manera increíble, ten tu puñal, llevas durmiendo 6 horas.-Levante la vista, tome mi puñal y prepara la manopla, golpee a Alfredo en el estomago y después lo abrase, el era mi mejor amigo junto a Alejandro, era como un hermano. -La próxima te matare, lo juro.-Daniela apareció en la puerta con su mirada seductora y con su vos tranquila y suave dijo. -Al, podrías retirarte? Necesito hablar con Nico un momento.-El se fue y me guiño un ojo, ella se me hacerco y me beso, se sento en la cama conmigo y me miro a los ojos, con sus hermosos ojos color miel… hermosos.-Nico…mi amor… estoy... emm, vamos a tener un bebe!-Dijo y vi como una sonrisa fugaz se poso en su labios, yo sonreí y la bese y abrace fuerte, no sabia que pasaba, apenas tenia 18 años no estaba preparado para 2 mundos, uno post apocalíptico donde debía controlar a las personas a las que amo y otro de padre prematuro, pero si de algo estaba feliz es de que mi familia se agrandaba cada vez mas… Al cabo de dos horas mas, todos vinieron a verme a mi y a Eze y a Héctor, por ultimo me quede a solas con mi hermana, ambos no hablábamos y nos mirábamos cada tanto, en todo lo que llevamos en el hotel no hemos tenido tiempo suficiente de hablar sobre nosotros dos… -La vi Mari, vi a mamá. -Aún la llamas “mamá”? -Estábamos en quijadas… me dijo que estaba orgullosa de vos y de mi, que te dijera que te amaba y que le prometiera que te cuidaría con mi vida… esta diferente a la ultima vez… mas pálida, los ojos mas rojos y con el pelo mas envejecido. -No puedo creer que ya no esté.-Dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre mis piernas como lo hacía antaño. -Quiero que te alejes de todo esto pequeña, quiero que sueltes tu arma y la guardes durante un buen tiempo, los niños no portan armas, tu debes portarla, pero solo dispararla en una emergencia extrema, en lo posible no la lleves si? -Esta bien Nico… -Son varias cosas de las que necesito hablarte, la primera es que… a pesar de no tener tu sangre, tu serás mi hermana, Claudia nuestra mamá, nada cambiara-le decía mientras le acariciaba su pelo negro como la noche, cuando era pequeño y ella solo tenia 2 meses, yo me acostaba a dormir y escuchaba el tema “Ella es” de Calle 13, soñaba con ella cuando era mas grande, mis sueños se volvieron realidad: el pelo negro igual que sus primas y que la noche misma, la piel medio morena (cosa que siempre le había envidiado) con lunares en el brazo derecho, la misma nariz que yo y sus ojos marrones igual que toda nuestra familia…-Sera s tía, Daniela esta embarazada.-Senti como dejo de respirar un segundo y un par de lagrimas en mi pantalón.-Te entiendo, cuando me entere que tu acerias me quede petrificado, no sabia porque lloraba, solo necesitaba hacerlo, pero si hay algo seguro es que te amare mas que a ellas dos, a ellas las amare como amo a Alejandro y a Alfredo, a a Fer y Pablo, pero contigo excedo mis limites. -Recuerdas nuestra canción?-Dijo ella con la voz quebrada. -Ni después de muerto la olvidaría negó.-“negó” asi la llamaba yo de pequeña por su piel negra…-Quieres que la cantemos?-Ella asintió-Yo comienzo… ♪♫Cuando te vi me dio mucha cosquilla fue como tener a 40 hormiga, rascándome la barriga…♫♪ -No Nico, mas adelante la canción… -Ok.. la parte que te gusta. ♪♫Tu me lleva volando por el campo despegao del piso caminando en sanco con una canasta de patanco p’a caminarle por encima a lo balco hasta llegarle a tu cordillera la que me sana de to’ la curandera por ahí hay rumore’ de que tu ere-dije estas ocho palabras señalándola a ella- la suelte de to’ lo colore. ♫♪-dije imitando la caída de una lluvia y luego la aparición de un arcoíris, ella prosiguió, hacia mucho no la oía cantar… -♪♫Un huelto repleto e frijole mucho collar adornao con caracole’ tu nombre me salió en la tre ‘ tarjeta me lo dijeron los cometa que me meta hasta el fondo sin chapaleta que me fuera en el viaje sin maleta para darle la vuelta completa a to’ el planeta en una colchoneta (flashback) Eze sigue en la habitaciòn donde lo tienen atado sus secuestradores, entonces uno de ellos entra, y dice - hola pibe, ¿estas preparado? bueno, mira, te lo explico simple, vos hiciste mal en haberme perseguido ese dìa cuando robè ese bolso, me hubieras dejado ir, porque nose sis abes que yo y mis dos compañero aca somos pobres, y nose si sabes como està la economìa ahora, asi que por haber impedido que nosotros consiguieramos plata, te voy a ir pegando hasta que estès muerto, para que asi ningùn boludo como vos vuelva a meterse en cosas que no son suyas -, en ese instante el tipo comienza a golperalo varias veces, haciendo salir sangre y dientes, en un momento para de golpearlo, y le dice a Eze - ahora sabes como son las cosas ahora, decime si cambiaste de opinion heroe -, Eze mira al tipo y le dice - un hijo de puta como vos no merece solo ir a prisiòn, tambien merece que le saquen cada parte de su cuerpo una por una de la peor forma posible ¿entendiste? -, el tipo se rie, y dice - asi que ademàs de valiente sos gracioso, pero a nosotros no nos gustan los pibes que se hacen los chistosos, por eso te voy a sacar el sentido del humor a apuñaladas -, saca un puñal, se lo pone en la garganta, y dice - hacete el vivo ahora heroe, aver si te salvàs de esta -, y la salvaciòn llega tirando la puerta de la habitaciòn, es la policìa, le apuntan al tipo, lo esposan, desatan a Eze, y Eze pregunta - ¿donde estan los otros dos? -, el policìa dice que no encontraron a nadie mas, dice que lo localizaron por un vecino de enfrente que vio a èl a a otro tipo bajàndolo de una camioneta blanca con las ventanas de atras tapadas, als alir, antes de subir a la patrulla, el secuestrador dice - acostumbrate a esos golpes que te di pibe, en la vida no todo es color de rosa,, y algùn dìa vas a tener que soportar cosas peores -, y el secuestrador no se equivoca, porque dentro de un año Eze tendrìa que enfrentar una amenaza que azotarìa al mundo entero, una amenaza que revivirìa de entre los muertos, que quizá podría provocar su muerte y la de seres queridos… mucho le esperaría a partir del 28 de febrero del 2009.. Categoría:Entradas